Panda Complex Unlimited
by PenWanderer
Summary: Pusaran takdir menyeret Light bertemu dengan lawan paling tangguh yang pernah ia hadapi dan menghalangi kisah cintanya dengan L, kekasih pujaannya. Dan perang pun dimulai. AU. Third collab with Li Chylee.


**Author's Note:**

**Pen:** Yak, kami kembali lagi dalam kolaborasi. ^^ Ide kolaborasi sudah berbulan-bulan lalu, tetapi seperti ide fic yang sudah-sudah, realisasi selalu tersendat. =="

Fic ini sepintas memiliki keterkaitan akan fic oneshot collab sebelumnya, tetapi sebenarnya memiliki beberapa perbedaan seperti karakterisasi. Fic sebelumnya dapat dijadikan referensi tentang 'kejadian masa lalu' dalam fic ini, walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu membaca fic sebelumnya untuk dapat mengikuti cerita ini. Kedua fic berdiri sendiri-sendiri tetapi fic ini tetaplah fic lebay yang penuh aksi mustahil. Selamat membaca. XD

**Li:** Senangnya bisa collab sekali lagi dengan Pen~ ^3^

Walau disebut collab, sebenernya yang nulis fic ini 100% adalah Pen. Aku cuma nyumbang ide-ide gaje aja. Karena di fic ini begitu banyak kelebayan dan impossible actions, disarankan untuk menanggalkan logika sementara agar bisa menikmati fic ini tanpa perlu mengernyitkan dahi.

Yosh, untuk mempersingkat waktu (dan karena reader juga ga bakal tahan baca pidatoku yang panjang lebar nan gaje), langsung saja cekidot fic ini~

* * *

><p>Genre: Humor, Romance, Actions, Family(?). T rated.<p>

Warnings: Language, OOC, Boys Love, perverted minds, imposible actions, slapstick.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

AU. No Kira, no Death Note.

Read the warnings. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Panda Complex Unlimited<strong>

**Chap 1. Kejadian Besar di Kanto  
><strong>

_Kanto. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi tempat ini._

Seorang pria muda berdiri tegak. Rambut pendek cokelat kemerahannya terurai oleh sibakan angin. Ia memejamkan mata cokelatnya, meresapi angin yang membelai tubuhnya dari segala sisi. Ujung-ujung kemeja merah kotak-kotaknya meliuk-liuk, mengikuti gelombang angin. Matahari siang menimpakan warna kuning emas pada helaian rambutnya.

_Aku ingat dahulu aku memiliki seorang kekasih di sini. Mungkin aku harus mengunjunginya, mengenang segala romantisme masa silam. _

Angin semakin kencang. Sang pria muda menyisir sisi poni panjangnya dengan jemarinya. Ia merapikannya dengan perlahan, meresapi kelembutan tiap helai mahkotanya yang indah. Tapi kesenangan itu segera terhenti. Angin mendadak berhenti berhembus, digantikan oleh goncangan keras sesaat pada lahan yang dipijaknya.

"Woi! Berhenti mejeng di belakang trukku, dasar Tukang Numpang! Kita sudah sampai, sekarang pergi sana!"

_Selalu saja ada orang yang sirik akan ketampanan dan pesonaku. Baik. Sekarang aku sudah sampai. Saatnya memulai petualangan baru. Mencari kekasih baru sekaligus melakukan napak tilas kisah cintaku yang telah berlalu._

Sang pria kemudian keluar dari truk ber-bak terbuka dengan lompatan penuh gaya. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyambut langkahnya. Dengan langkah mantap dan gestur bak seorang model pria profesional, ia melenggang penuh percaya diri.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri! Paling tidak, berterima kasihlah sedikit atas tumpangan yang sudah kuberikan!"

_Lagi-lagi suara sumbang dari orang yang iri pada kesempurnaan fisikku. Tak usah ditanggapi, adu mulut dengan pria seperti itu hanya akan membuat pesona kerenku hari ini menguap._

Tetap berlenggak-lenggok nan penuh wibawa, dilewatinya sekelompok siswi SMA yang berjalan kaki beramai-ramai. Si pria muda berlalu menghampiri lalu menyibakkan rambut cokelat kemerahannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan memamerkan senyuman putih berkilau. Lengkap dengan 'ting!' yang berpendar silau.

"Hai, para gadis-gadis cantik!" _Astaga, suaraku pun _perfect_ pada hari ini! Ini baru suara yang penuh dengan _soul_!_

"Kyaaaaaaa~!" Suara pekikan nyaring dari gadis-gadis langsung menyambut, semuanya bersahut-sahutan, silih berganti. Bola mata mereka semua telah berubah menjadi bentuk hati. Pekikan 'Keren!' dan 'Gantengnya!' terselip di antara pekikan dan soraian.

"Teriakan yang merdu, _girls_." Kali ini, si pria muda melemparkan sebuah ciuman jauh. Kali ini mata sebelahnya lagi yang melancarkan aksi kedipan.

Kali ini, tidak kepalang tanggung. Para siswi SMA ambruk satu persatu, satu orang yang ambruk menimpa orang lainnya lalu ikut menimpa orang lainnya lagi dalam barisan. Bola mata mereka masih berbentuk hati dan kepingan-kepingan hati merah muda mini menghiasi udara. Sang _Don Juan_ terus melangkah, meninggalkan barisan yang terus tumbang dengan efek domino di belakangnya.

_Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku memang tampan, mempesona, dan keren. Hari ini pasti akan kudapatkan calon kekasih pujaanku!_

Kanto pada hari ini sepertinya akan mengalami kejadian besar.

* * *

><p>Siang yang sangat cerah. Kecerahan hari pun tercermin pada keadaan Space Land, taman ria terbesar di Kanto yang dipenuhi suara-suara ekspresi keriangan. Tak jauh dari pintu gerbang utama, dua orang pemuda berjalan beriringan.<p>

Pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan, Light, terlihat begitu gembira dan sesekali mencuri pandang kepada pemuda pucat berambut hitam dengan postur ramping dan agak membungkuk di sebelahnya yang tidak lain adalah L. Siang ini mereka sepakat menghabiskan hari dengan berkencan di Space Land sebagai peringatan hari jadi mereka sebagai sepasang sejoli yang telah menempuh hari ke enam puluh.

"Ryuzaki…" Light memanggil nama panggilan kekasihnya dengan setengah berbisik. Ada romantisme kental nan memabukkan di dalam nada suaranya itu. Tangannya terulur, berniat mengamit tangan kekasihnya dalam gandengan lembut.

Tapi tangan L menghindar dari gapaiannya. "Light-kun…" L balas memanggil. Datar. "Saya tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa saya mengizinkan Light-kun untuk menggandeng tangan saya di tempat umum, bukan? Kita memang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tetapi bukan berarti Light-kun dapat menyentuh saya sesuka hati."

_Deg._

Bibir Light melengkungkan senyum dan menghaturkan permintaan maaf, tetapi di lubuk hatinya jauh di dalam sana, Light tengah menyanyikan orkes kekecewaan. Tak ada yang dapat menghiraukan pesona dan ketampanannya begitu saja. Tak ada yang pernah tidak terpesona oleh wajah bak _superstar_ Asia-nya, pada tubuh atletis bin _six-pack_-nya, pada suaranya yang mampu membuat para penyanyi solo pria menelan _mic_, pada senyuman superkinclong-nya yang dapat membuatnya kaya raya kebanjiran tawaran iklan pasta gigi. Tak pernah ada, kecuali kekasihnya ini.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Light terpukau oleh pesona eksotisme panda yang dimiliki oleh sang detektif muda penyendiri. Tak pernah ia menyadari bahwa ia memiliki kecintaan terpendam yang sedemikian besar akan panda. Keunikan dan keseksian tubuh yang tetap mampu ditangkap mata tajam Light meskipun tersimpan rapi di balik pakaian serba longgar menambah nilai kualifikasi L di mata Light.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Light pun berpikir ia dapat dengan mudah menaklukkan L seperti kekasih-kekasihnya yang terdahulu. Seseorang yang dapat dirayu untuk menyerahkan segalanya pada Light untuk kemudian dicampakkan. Dan ia jelas-jelas keliru menilai L. Keadaan berbalik. Light Yagami sang _Don Juan_ nomor satu Kanto - atau bahkan se-Jepang – lah yang akhirnya dibuat berlutut oleh detektif yang gemar mengudap makanan manis itu. Sang Pangeran Cinta… mabuk cinta dan mabuk panda.

Semuanya berubah. Light Yagami menunjukkan kesungguhan dengan menanggalkan status dan perilakunya agar dapat memperoleh kepercayaan dari L dan sekelumit ruang di hatinya yang tertutup rapat. Ia juga mati-matian menahan insting alamiahnya untuk 'menerkam' sang detektif panda saat sedang berduaan saja. Celine Dion _says, The Power of Love_. Hal-hal yang dirasa tidak mungkin bagi Light pun dapat disanggupkannya. Semua karena cinta. Semua demi panda.

Tapi tentu semuanya memiliki batasan untuk sifat _pervert _Light yang telah meresap sampai darah dan daging itu. Jika saatnya tiba nanti, saat L akhirnya memberikan rambu pada Light, maka sang _seme_ serigala dapat berjaya kembali. Aura Kasih berkata, Mari Bercinta. Membayangkan betapa moleknya lekuk tubuh L dan kehalusan kulit seputih susu yang telah menunggunya untuk disentuh membuat semangat Light berkobar kembali. Pikiran-pikiran membahagiakan akan masa depan cerah gemilang nan _hot_ bergolak di dalam kepalanya. Pikiran-pikiran yang membuat dirinya terus siap siaga dengan membawa serta aneka 'piiip' dan 'piiiiiiiiip' meskipun saat-saat indah itu belum dapat terjadi.

Mungkin ada untungnya memiliki pacar yang secuek L. Walaupun membuat L sulit dibuat ngeh dengan hal-hal yang romantis, ekspresi ala om-om senang ditambah leleran liur yang dibentuk Light saat ini pun luput dari pandangannya.

Tapi tidak luput bagi pandangan seseorang yang lain.

Seseorang yang mengamati sepasang sejoli dari kejauhan. Seseorang yang jelas adalah tamu tidak diundang. Seseorang pria yang berpenampilan mencurigakan, dengan postur tubuh kecil, kumis dan bibir tebal, berjambul mirip ayam serta bergigi seri besar menonjol. Seseorang yang pernah mengalami bentrokan dashyat dengan Light. Seseorang yang datang dengan tujuan dendam. Seseorang yang bernama… nanti dulu. Biarkanlah mereka bertemu nanti.

Kanto pada hari ini sepertinya akan mengalami kejadian besar.

* * *

><p>Dengan es krim di tangan, kedua pemuda duduk bersantai di kursi kayu di bawah kerindangan. Otak Light saat ini terbagi menjadi dua perhatian, yaitu aksi seksi lidah L yang meliuk di badan es krim dan juga kemungkinan untuk melakukan aksi 'terbang' merentangkan tangan ala Titanic dengan memanfaatkan wahana perahu ayun alias Kora-Kora saat tidak beroperasi.<p>

Bayangan akan dirinya yang memeluk dari belakang tubuh ramping L yang sedang merentangkan tangan membuat Light mesem-mesem girang. Apalagi jika adegan _hot_ di dalam kereta kuda muatan kapal di dalam film ikut dicampurkan. Saat Light sedang berpikir apakah pemikiran terakhir tersebut adalah petunjuk dari dewa cinta saat melihat adanya kereta kuda sewaan di kejauhan, suara L yang khas mampir di telinganya.

"Light-kun, permisi sebentar. Saya ingin ke kamar kecil." L beranjak bangkit sembari membentuk senyuman yang membuat mata Light langsung _overdosis_ gula.

Penyakit lama Light yang memang amat kronis langsung menghentak sanubarinya (halah). Segenap pertahanan jiwa raga Light kerahkan untuk tidak melompat dan melancarkan jurus sosor-sosoran kepada L. Tapi siksaan mental untuk Light tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Selalu ada hal fantastis yang terjadi saat L menebar langkah dan nampak sangat _standout_ jika dilihat dari belakang. Salah satu hal yang membuat Light tidak bisa memalingkan pandangan dari tubuh L saat pertama kali berjumpa, kini sedang bergerak-gerak anggun refleksi kekenyalan. Tak mungkin tentunya Light main remas begitu saja tanpa berujung gamparan atau tendangan L dan putusnya jalinan cinta. Light hanya bisa menggigiti es krim batangnya dengan gemas sebagai pelampiasan.

Di tempat lain di taman ria, tidak jauh dari tempat Light duduk, ada seseorang memandangnya tajam dengan memancarkan aura gelap maksimum. Masih ingat tentang si pengintai mencurigakan yang dibahas pada beberapa paragraf sebelumnya? Saat ini, makhluk gaje tersebut-lah yang sedang memandangi Light… lewat perantara teropong bidik pada sebuah senapan laras panjang. Bingkai bidik pada teropong sedang mengunci kepala Light sebagai target, ditambah dengan jarinya yang siap menarik pelatuk…

Bagaimana dengan nasib Light?

Mendadak, Light disergap perasaan bahwa masa depan cerah gemilang nan _hot_-nya menjadi begitu jauh... Ia merasakan ada tekanan gelap yang terpusat pada kepalanya. Tekanan yang…

_DOR!_

Pelatuk telah ditarik si penembak misterius.

Tetapi, kepala Light yang menjadi target menghilang dari jendela bidik teropong sedetik sebelum pelatuk ditarik. Meleset. Light sempat menghindar sebelum tembakan dieksekusi.

Tentu saja, si penembak langsung sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan Light melalui teropong yang menempel di badan senapannya. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, teropong menangkap sosok Light yang sedang berdiri tegap nan gagah seraya melontarkan sebelah tangannya ke arah sorotan teropong. Mirip seperti di pembukaan film-film James Bond yang legendaris, ruang bulat yang menjadi tempat melihat si pembidik Light langsung dilumuri lelehan merah yang mengalir turun dan _soundtrack_ film James Bond seketika langsung membahana.

Tidak. Bukan darah, para pemirsa. Light tidak sedang balas menembak ataupun melemparkan sesuatu yang bisa membunuh. Light hanya melemparkan es krim batang rasa _cherry_-nya ke arah ujung teropong senapan. Satu serangan balik yang cukup untuk mengejutkan si penyerang untuk berdiri dan memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada Light.

Melihat rupa si penyerang misterius, Light segera ternganga. Ia ingat sekali dengan postur tubuh kecil itu. Begitupun kumis dan bibir tebal serta jambul mirip ayam itu. Apalagi dengan gigi seri besar menonjol dan wajah mirip tikus yang tak mungkin ia lupakan itu. Yak, _readers_ sekalian, inilah Kiichiro Osoreda, pecandu narkoba yang pernah kabur setelah merampok bank sekaligus membunuh tiga orang, yang pernah pula disiarkan di televisi dan terlibat pada pembajakan bus.

Pertemuan pertama dan terakhir Light dengannya adalah saat peristiwa pembajakan bus saat dirinya dan L kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu, si Tikus jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada L dan berniat merebutnya dari Light yang menggiring kepada sebuah petempuran sengit yang diwarnai adegan-adegan _action_ dari berbagai film Hollywood dan film _kung fu_. Si Tikus berhasil dikalahkan Light hingga KO lalu keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Rupanya dia masih belum kapok dan menyimpan dendam kesumat kepada Light. Tapi kenapa si Tikus selalu datang untuk mengganggu kencannya dengan L? Light serasa ingin menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri saking kesalnya.

_Soundtrack_ James Bond masih mengudara dan si Tikus menapak maju dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi. Bersamanya, si Tikus terlihat membawa serta tas ransel yang tidak tertutup rapat. Terlihat adanya senjata berat berlaras panjang – _rocket launcher_? - menyembul di sana. Belum lagi senapan yang tadi digunakan untuk menembak dalam tentengannya.

Sungguh tidak adil. Mengapa takdir gemar sekali menyiksanya? Setelah tidak bisa menyentuh panda tersayangnya dengan bebas bahkan untuk sebuah ciuman, sekarang ia terancam akan diberondong senjata api. Apa ini kutukan karena ia dikaruniai wajah yang sedemikian tampan? Apa dewa takdir iri pada ketampanannya? Pada keberuntungannya mendapatkan panda terseksi se-jagat raya sebagai kekasihnya?

Light makin histeris sekarang, tetapi semua itu dipendamnya seperti orkes kekecewaan yang sudah-sudah. Tak ada alasan yang bisa menghalanginya untuk tampil keren. Alih-alih berwajah tegang, Light memasang wajah lelah bercampur bosan. Poni cokelatnya disibakkan jari-jari tangannya yang meliuk lentik.

"Kau lagi. Apa kau kurang puas dihajar dengan aneka jurus _kung fu_ Wong Fei Hung campur Matrix-ku seperti pada pertarungan kita terdahulu?"

"Nyiehehehehehhheeh~" Si Tikus tertawa jelek. "Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah. Aku yang saat ini sudah berbeda dengan diriku yang terdahulu. Selama beberapa minggu ini aku telah membekali diri dengan pertapaan yang membuatku mendapatkan ajian keramat. Kali ini aku pasti akan menang dan akan kujadikan Panda Seksi sebagai kekasihku!"

Alis Light bertaut mendengar perkataan separuh basi separuh gaje tersebut. Ingin menjadi kekasih L? Tidak sadar diri-kah dia? Mana mungkin L mau menjadi kekasih penjahat nepsongan macam dia. Dirinya yang sedemikian tampan dan _awesome_ saja jatuh bangun mengejar L, apalagi tikus gaje ini?

Baru saja Light mau melontarkan aneka penghinaan keji, senapan si Tikus sudah menyalak lagi. Light dengan sigap langsung menghindar dalam lompatan akrobatik yang disusul dengan satu paket salto beruntun tanpa henti yang mampu memecahkan rekor dunia. Para pengunjung taman ria – yang entah sejak kapan ramai-ramai berkumpul dan menonton – bersorak-sorai melihatnya dan langsung menaikkan level ke-pede-an Light hingga tiga ratus persen. Dengan garang Light mendarat sempurna lalu memasang kuda-kuda dan memberi isyarat penuh tantangan kepada si Tikus untuk maju dengan goyangan jari telunjuknya.

Si Tikus yang terbakar emosi segera menghambur maju sambil berteriak-teriak dan menyemburkan peluru-peluru. Light tidak melompat untuk menghindar dan tetap memasang kuda-kudanya. Tetapi jelas ia tidak berdiam diri untuk ditembak. Tentu saja, untuk fic yang penuh aksi lebay spektakuler seperti ini, ada satu cara untuk menghindari peluru tanpa perlu berpindah tempat dengan contoh dari film Hollywood ternama. Ini kesempatan Light untuk mempraktekkan jurus _bullet time_ kesayangannya dari film The Matrix.

Waktu seolah melambat dan suasana menghening di bawah efek _slow motion mode_. _Soundtrack_ James Bond berakhir sudah. Hanya ada teriakan si Tikus yang mengabur dan dentuman peluru, semua dalam ritme yang lambat. Light pun menghindari terjangan peluru-peluru dengan membentuk pose kayang ala Neo yang legendaris. Dengan tambahan efek perputaran 360 derajat sudut pandang _readers_ dan para penonton mengitari tubuh Light tentunya.

Baru saja Light hendak menegakkan badannya kembali, si Tikus melakukan gerakan _running in the air _sambil berseru, "CIAAATTT!" dan menerjang Light dengan hantaman lutut. Seketika Light langsung terpelanting ke belakang dalam gerakan koprol dashyat akibat kerasnya serangan tersebut.

"Jurus basi! Jangan kira aku tidak memikirkan cara untuk menangkalnya selama pertapaanku!" hardik si Tikus yang jelas-jelas terlihat bangga. Kedua tangannya berada di depan dada dan memasang kuda-kuda jurus cakar tikus.

Tertatih-tatih, Light bangkit. Rupanya ia tidak boleh meremehkan si Tikus. Pada pertarungan sebelumnya, jurus ini jelas berhasil seratus persen. Si Tikus telah berevolusi. Baru ia bermaksud memutar otak untuk jurus berikutnya, terdengarlah satu suara yang janggal diiringi sensasi aneh. 'Tes'. Seketika mata Light terbelalak, mulutnya menganga syok. Hidungnya… berdarah! Hidung supermancung bin kinclong bin simetris bin mulus asli tanpa operasi plastik nan alamiah _is perfect_-nya terluka!

Dengan kepanikan tingkat tinggi Light lalu mengelus-elus hidung kebanggaannya dengan sayang dan cemas. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengalami pendarahan hidung karena pertarungan, bukan karena melihat baju L yang menerawang hingga ke pakaian dalam saat kehujanan atau melihat L membungkuk dalam posisi menggiurkan ketika mengambil barang jatuh. Apa hidungnya patah? Bengkok? Cacat? Berubah pesek? Apa wajah sempurna tanpa celanya akan berubah drastis karena perubahan bentuk hidung?

Saat Light sedang sibuk dengan hidung mimisannya, Kiichiro melompat maju dan dengan satu lompatan, ia telah mendarat tepat di hadapan Light. Rupanya si Tikus benar-benar sudah menjadi tikus sakti sekarang. Dengan cepat, si Tikus melancarkan tamparan beruntun kepada Light hingga Light menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan…

"SETOOOP!" pekik Light di sela gamparan dan melayangkan satu jotosan ke wajah kiri Kiichiro hingga kepalanya berputar arah. Bak pertarungan tinju yang di-_slow motion_, kulit wajah si Tikus yang terkena pukulan bergetar-getar hebat dengan bibir berkibar-kibar plus menyemburkan cairan bening ke udara. Satu jotosan dikerahkan Light sekali lagi ke arah wajah kanan sehingga efek tadi terulang dalam edisi _reverse_.

Keduanya ambruk dalam posisi bersimpuh dan sorakan riuh para penonton membumbung. Ternyata telah terbentuk dua kubu di kalangan para penonton saat ini.

"Light, ayo bangun, banguuuunnn~ Jangan mau kalah dari Tikus gaje itu! Tunjukkan siapa yang paling keren di sini! Hajar dia, hajar!"

"Tuan Tikus! Jangan menyerah! Tunjukkan kepada pemuda songong itu bahwa dunia bukan milik orang-orang keren saja! Ayo, hajar dia dan buat wajahnya jadi minus!"

Keduanya berusaha bangkit dengan tubuh gemetar disko. Sorak-sorakan yang menyebutkan namanya membuat si Tikus merasa tersanjung dan terharu karena didukung. Sementara si Tikus melakukan pemanasan penuh semangat di tempat, Light juga telah bangkit berdiri, tetapi bukan pertarungan yang menjadi fokus utamanya.

Kedua tangannya sibuk meraba-raba pipi supermulus bin kinclong bin kencang bin natural tanpa operasi plastik _is fabulous_-nya yang telah menjadi korban berlusin-lusin tamparan semena-mena dari si Tikus. Apa pipinya bengkak? Menjorok ke dalam? Memar permanen? Ada pola peta dunia terbentuk di atasnya? Apa wajah sempurna tanpa celanya yang telah terancam akan berubah drastis karena luka hidung akan semakin kacau lagi karena cedera pipi? Light terlalu sibuk memikirkan wajah tampannya yang mendapat ancaman serius sehingga tidak mendengarkan seruan para pendukungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan yang besar dan kekar mencengkeram lehernya. Light langsung terbelalak. Tangan si Tikus. Pertapaan ternyata juga membawa dampak pembesaran otot bagi si Tikus. Dengan mudah tubuh Light diangkat tinggi. Tetapi bersyukur akan perbedaan tinggi badan, setinggi-tingginya si Tikus berusaha mengangkat tubuh Light, hanya dapat membuat Light berjinjit saja. Bebaslah Light dari kemungkinan tercekik dengan cara digantung. Tetapi tentu saja si Tikus masih dapat mematahkan leher Light.

_Gawat._

Light berusaha keras mencari napas sekaligus mencoba melepaskan diri dari si Tikus yang mencengkeram lehernya. Otaknya tengah diperas untuk mencari jurus yang bisa digunakan dalam kondisi seperti ini, tetapi ia sedang kehabisan bahan contekan dari film-film Hollywood.

Di saat-saat genting itulah mendadak otak Light mendapatkan secercah sinar terang. Pikirannya berkelana pada suatu negara di Asia Tenggara dan teringat akan sebuah film yang cukup fenomenal. Sebuah film bombastis yang menjadi ajang pelarian cukup banyak penonton film bioskop di negara tersebut yang sedang kekeringan film Hollywood. Sebuah film yang disesaki hiruk-pikuk gosip dan perseteruan dua pemeran utama wanitanya yang turut mendongkrak popularitas film, selain poster keduanya yang saling mengadu dada. Sebuah film dengan judul Arwah Goyang Karawang.

Pikiran Light mengingat salah satu adegan pertarungan dalam film yang katanya adalah adegan yang sungguh-sungguh terjadi tanpa rekayasa. Adegan perkelahian antara J*pe dan D*pe yang melibatkan aksi cakar-mencakar dari J*pe yang membuat D*pe melayangkan tuntutan kepada J*pe bahkan sampai berniat menjalani operasi plastik wajah untuk memulihkan diri.

Mendadak Light serasa dirasuki kekuatan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Tiga jari yang paling tengah pada masing-masing tangannya telah menekuk membentuk kait lalu dengan segenap jiwa, Light menorehkan cakaran amarahnya kepada dua sisi wajah si Tikus. Cakaran yang dilancarkannya ternyata sangat efektif. Si Tikus sontak melepas cengkeramannya pada leher Light kemudian menjerit kencang dan langsung memegangi kedua pipinya yang terkena cakaran. Pipi dibalas pipi.

Light yang terlepas segera melompat mundur dan memandangi si Tikus histeris dengan takjub. Ternyata tidak selamanya ia memerlukan inspirasi jurus dari film-film Hollywood. Atau mungkin kesaktian ajian tikus keramat yang dipelajari si Tikus dalam pertapaan perlu dilawan dengan sesuatu yang berbau mistis. Hari ini, Light mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dari J*pe dan D*pe.

Semangat Light kembali membuncah. Para penonton bersorak-sorai riuh. "Bantai! Bantai!" Mereka ingin melihat darah. Sesuatu yang _gore_. Mutilasi tikus misalnya. Dasar edan.

Sang Tikus melotot maksimum. Di wajahnya yang kini tertera goresan yang seharusnya berada pada kedua pipi Naruto itu juga terukir kemurkaan. Jika ada titik di mana ia akan mengerahkan semua ajian keramat siluman tikus hasil pertapaannya, sekaranglah saatnya. Udara di sekitarnya memberat. _Rocket launcher _keluar dari ransel dan tiba di tangannya. Ia membidik ke arah Light dan terlihat jelas ia menyalurkan semacam tenaga dalam ke dalam senjata berat tersebut.

Tetapi Light, dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang telah kembali sebagai pemilik _warrior (perverted) seme superpower_ tetap menghadapi dengan tenang. Sedetik sebelum roket diluncurkan, Light terbelalak, wajahnya membentuk ekspresi penuh keterpesonaan seolah melihat berbagai fenomena alam yang menakjubkan dirangkai menjadi satu. Pandangannya yang tertuju pada sesuatu yang dibelakangi Kiichiro.

Dengan segenap tenaga, Light berseru, "RYUZAKI, KAMU MEMAKAI BIKINI TRANSPARAN?"

Perkataan _super-amazing_ yang mampu membuat bidikan Kiichiro bergeser dari Light dan roket pun melaju ke arah lain. Dasar tikus nepsong, bukannya memikirkan serangan melesetnya, dengan gerakan dewa ia malah menengok ke arah belakang tubuhnya untuk mencari-cari pemandangan paling menakjubkan abad ini tersebut… yang tidak dijumpainya. Dia lupa bahwa Light adalah master akting.

Segera, Light membangun kuda-kuda. Telah menjadi penggemar _manga_ Kungfu Boy sejak lama, Light tahu betul jurus apa yang sedang dilakukannya ini. Sebelah telapak tangannya menyentuh dada Kiichiro kemudian kakinya menghentak kuat hingga menciptakan jejak retakan berbentuk lekukan tapak kaki di lantai beton.

"Jurus _Kung Fu_ Peremuk Tulaaaang!"

Beriringan dengan suara menggelegar, semburan energi mengalir dari telapak tangannya dan sukses mendorong mundur si Tikus hingga terpelanting KO sejauh dua puluh meter. Bersamaan dengan roket yang meledak karena menghantam sesuatu sehingga menghasilkan _background_ ledakan merah menyala di belakang tubuh Light, Light pun memasang pose keren nan macho. Pemandangan ini mengingatkan akan pose akhir yang dibentuk para jagoan setelah menghabisi lawan dalam ledakan seperti di serial-serial _live-action_ jagoan-jagoan Jepang semacam Kamen Rider, Jiban, dan para Super Sentai.

Para penonton dibuat terpukau olehnya. Semua diam dengan mulut ternganga selama beberapa menit. Tepuk tangan dashyat membahana setelahnya. Nama Light dielu-elukan semua penonton.

Saat Light mau meneruskan kegiatan bernarsis-ria, sesosok ramping dan pucat tertangkap sudut matanya. Sang kekasih pujaan telah kembali dari kamar kecil rupanya. Tersentak, Light segera membalikan badan sebelum L sempat melihat wajahnya. Mana mungkin ia memperlihatkan wajah dengan cedera hidung dan pipi akibat pertarungan dengan si Tikus gaje? Menurunkan harga diri saja.

Setelah menyapu-nyapukan tangannya dalam gerak kilat yang berlangsung beberapa detik pada wajah, Light memutar tubuhnya menghadap L dengan rasa pede yang mencapai ubun-ubun. Parasnya telah kembali tampan seperti sediakala, bahkan lengkap dengan kilauan bintang-bintang ajaib mengelilingi wajahnya. Level kekerenan Light telah menembus rekor tertinggi.

"Halo, Ryuzaki," sapa Light dengan suara dalam nan _cool_. Meskipun nama yang disebut adalah nama L, beberapa penonton wanita dan _uke_ begitu terbius dan mengadakan acara pingsan bareng.

Dan di sana, dengan jarak terbentang hingga puluhan meter, berdirilah L. Rambut hitam berkilauan dan kaus putihnya berkibar-kibar oleh tiupan lembut angin. Wajah pucatnya yang elok membentuk ekspresi penuh keterkejutan. Bola mata kristal hitamnya terbelalak dengan indah.

"L-Light-kun…" Suaranya mengalun. Melodius, dramatis.

Light terperangah. Apakah… akhirnya L menyadari betapa luar biasanya pesona ketampanannya? Apakah bunga-bunga cinta telah merekah sempurna di dalam taman hati L? Apakah malam ini akan menjadi malam _super-hot_ di mana akhirnya L mengizinkan Light menjamah semua bagian yang masih murni dari sentuhan manusia lain? Cihuy!

"L-Light-kun… Awas! Ada wahana jatuh yang akan menimpamu!"

Kalimat yang sanggup meruntuhkan segala perayaan Light akan malam penuh impiannya sekaligus membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Segera ia membalikkan badan dan menyaksikan bianglala yang roboh ke arahnya berdiri. Sekarang jelas sudah ke mana roket dengan tambahan tenaga dalam ajian tikus keramat yang ditembakkan Kiichiro tadi menghantam dan menimbulkan ledakan.

Tapi tenanglah para pembaca. Jangan pikirkan tentang korban jiwa yang akan timbul dari bianglala yang roboh ini. Kedua author menjamin bahwa tidak akan ada korban jiwa yang akan timbul dari para pengunjung taman ria yang naik bianglala tersebut. Sementara itu, para pengunjung kocar-kacir membubarkan diri. Begitupun dengan si Tikus terkapar yang telah raib entah kemana. Rupanya untuk urusan nyawa, pingsan pun bisa ditunda. Tinggallah Light dalam jangkauan reruntuhan bianglala. Akankah Light malah menjadi korban jiwa pertama yang tumbang dalam fic ini?

Kedua mata Light membulat. Bayangan wahana bianglala berukuran bueesar terpantul di dalam mata cokelat karamelnya, lagi-lagi dalam gerak _slow motion_. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras. Jika ia ngacir begitu saja, maka kekerenan yang telah susah payah dibangunnya sedari tadi di hadapan L akan menguap begitu saja. Apakah _warrior (perverted) seme superpower _yang dimilikinya mampu menahan jatuhnya badan bianglala yang memiliki bobot berton-ton dengan tambahan gaya jatuh itu? Rupanya rasa gengsi masih menyita perhatian Light di saat-saat genting seperti ini, Saudara-Saudara!

"Light-kun!" pekik L cemas. Wajah panda eksotiknya dilanda horor hebat. Helaian rambut hitam lebatnya membentuk bingkai yang menari di sekitar wajahnya, membuat siapapun yang merekam hal ini dalam adegan film akan dianugerahi penghargaan sinematografi terbaik.

'Light-kun~ Tidak… Jangan mati… Saya hanya menyimpan diri saya untukmu seorang… Jangan mati… Saya tidak dapat hidup tanpamu… Tidak…'

Light seenak jidat men-_dubbing_ isi hati L di dalam pikirannya, mengungkap bakatnya sebagai _seiyuu_ alias pengisi suara sekaligus bukti mutlak bahwa otak _pervert never dies_, kapanpun, di manapun, dan dalam kondisi apapun. Maka, dengan segala pertimbangan, Light berdiri tegak dan menantang ke arah bianglala yang semakin mendekat. Semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat… Lalu Light berlari supercepat dan melakukan satu lompatan yang melontarkan badannya tinggi yang dengan kata lain ngacir menyelamatkan diri. Huuu~ _readers_ kecewa, Light!

Dan bianglala pun jatuh berdebam kencang menghantam bumi dan menghasilkan guncangan mirip gempa. Lantai beton dan badan bianglala sama-sama menyemburkan puing-puing. L telah melompat menghindar dan mendarat dengan tubuh terbaring menyamping akibat angin hantaman. Matanya nanar mencari-cari kekasihnya dan ia tidak terlihat di manapun. Tetapi berdasarkan perhitungan cepat di dalam otaknya, seratus persen Light lolos dari kejatuhan bianglala dan lima puluh persen terkena lontaran puing.

Mengapa kencannya dengan Light selalu diwarnai insiden tragis? Apa ini pertanda bahwa mereka memang tidak dapat bersama?

"Aduuh~ Kenapa aku terkena musibah seperti ini? Bagaimana jika tadi wajah tampanku terkena goresan puing?"

L tersentak. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Segera ia memutar arah pandangannya ke arah suara dan nampaklah di kejauhan Light tersungkur dan sedang berusaha bangun. Ia tampak tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Lega, L bangkit terduduk dan segera memanggil, "Light-kun!" Wajah L terlihat demikian cerah, begitu memukau. Aah~ Light memang teramat beruntung.

Light menoleh ke arah L. Sebentar ia celingukan heran kemudian berujar kepada L, "Kau memanggilku?"

_Deg!_

L terpaku, _background_ di belakangnya menggelap dengan aksen kilatan petir tunggal. Mengapa Light bertanya begitu? Apa… jangan-jangan…

Light bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya kemudian merapikan kemejanya. Ia mengambil langkah menghampiri L dan saat ia berada dalam jarak yang cukup untuk menyaksikan wajah L sepenuhnya, mulutnya ternganga dan tubuhnya membatu.

"P-Panda…"

Terkesiap, L menumpangkan telapak tangan pada bibirnya. "Ti-tidak… Apakah Light… hilang ingatan…?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendadak Light mengambil satu lompatan tinggi dengan salto di udara dan mendarat setengah berlutut bak pangeran tepat di depan L yang masih terduduk. Tangan kanannya dijulurkan kepada L yang masih syok.

"Tenanglah… Kau tidak sedang bermimpi… Aku juga bukan seorang malaikat. Aku memanglah terlahir dengan ketampanan yang menakjubkan ini. Ini semua kenyataan," ucapnya dengan senyuman putih sehat penuh sukacita dan kebanggaan diri. Light sepertinya dengan narsisnya salah kaprah atas wajah syok L.

Dipenuhi kegalauan, L menyambut uluran tangan Light dan segera terkejut saat Light mengecup punggung tangannya. "Kulit yang bagaikan pualam dengan kelembutan jalinan sutera. Alangkah beruntungnya diriku diberikan kehormatan untuk menyentuhnya."

Meskipun masih dilanda kekhawatiran, perkataan barusan memancing sedikit rona merah pada permukaan paras putih L. Light saat sebelum menjadi kekasihnya pun giat mengejarnya serta sering mengumbar kegombalan, tetapi entah kenapa saat ini rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan orang lain saja. Wajah Light sekarang dipenuhi aura kematangan dan penuh kesan bahwa ia memang tahu betul isi dan maksud perkataannya. _So much mature._

Setelah membantu L untuk bangkit berdiri, Light menatap L dengan jarak yang sedemikian dekat. Sangat dekat dengan tatapan yang yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah terbius memandangi sesosok manusia paling mengagumkan di muka bumi. Sosok paling menarik, paling indah dan paling manis.

L tidak tahan untuk tidak bersuara. "L-Light-kun…"

Si pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan itu terlihat bingung. "Kau memanggilku? 'Light-kun'?"

Gawat. Tubuh L terasa kaku. _Background_ hitam kembali menjadi latarnya dengan dua buah kilatan petir menyambar. Light benar-benar hilang ingatan! Apa saat melompat tadi kepalanya terbentur keras saat mendarat? Lagipula bukankah Light tadi melompat ke arah barat? Mengapa ia bisa tersungkur di timur? Jika ia mendarat di timur, ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, Light berhasil menguasai kemampuan teleportasi dari film _sci-fi_ atau kedua, dia terlontar karena angin benturan dan mendarat dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Sungguh keajaiban ia tidak tewas, tetapi jelas ada efeknya.

"Baik, kau boleh memanggilku 'Light-kun', tetapi aku akan memanggilmu 'Panda-chan'. Setuju?" Light pun melingkarkan lengannya pada kedua pinggang ramping L.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, L si detektif hebat tidak sanggup berpikir lurus. Apalagi saat ia merasakan tumpangan kedua tangan Light hijrah ke atas bokongnya. Apakah Light, kekasihnya yang penyayang telah berubah persona menjadi orang yang gemar melakukan _sekuhara_? _Well_, sebagai _readers _kita semua tahu bahwa Light memang demikian adanya sedari awal, hanya saja ia menyimpannya rapat-rapat dari L sampai L mengizinkan Light berbuat lebih. _Poor_ L.

"Light-kun, lepaskan saya…," pinta L sembari menghalau kedua tangan Light.

"Ada apa, _Sweetheart_? Bukankah kita resmi menjadi kekasih sekarang? Aku 'Light-kun' bagimu dan kau 'Panda-chan' bagiku, begitu bukan? Jangan malu-malu, tubuhmu luar biasa mengagumkan dan sangat enak disentuh…"

L tetap menepis, tegas. "Tidak. Lepaskan lengan saya." L telah meloloskan diri dari pelukan pinggang dan pinggul, tetapi tangan bandel Light menahan lengan kirinya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah aku ini keren? Keren dan tampan dan mempesona dan gagah dan cemerlang dan _awesome_? Adakah yang kurang dariku?"

Mendadak ada sesuatu yang baru disadari L. Tadi ia begitu cemas hingga tidak memperhatikan pakaian Light. Pakaian Light… berubah. Tadi ia mengenakan kaus cokelat dengan kemeja hitam sebagai jaket tanpa dikancing, tetapi sekarang ia mengenakan kaus putih dengan kemeja merah kotak-kotak yang dikancing hingga dada. Apa amnesia juga dapat mengubah warna dan corak pakaian seseorang?

Tiba-tiba, dari arah barat, aura gelap yang sangat kental menguar di udara.

"LEPASKAN. KEKASIH. KU. DASAR. BEDEBAH. MESUM. TENGIK!"

L terlonjak. Itu suara Light! Dan saat ia membalikkan badan, nampaklah Light di kejauhan dalam balutan kaus cokelat dan kemeja hitam yang berlumur debu puing. Kedua mata L membulat.

"Light-kun!"

Apa ini? _Doppelganger_? Kloning? Kembaran yang terpisah sejak bayi?

Light dan 'Light' terlihat luar binasa kaget saat melihat wajah masing-masing. Keduanya ternganga.

Saat ini, dewa takdir sedang membentangkan gulungan suratan nasibnya akan dua orang yang telah dan akan saling terkait. Pertemuan ini akan berujung pada suatu perubahan nasib bagi keduanya, terutama bagi hidup seorang Light Yagami.

Kanto pada hari ini memang mengalami suatu kejadian besar.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Pen:** Sekadar klarifikasi, adegan parodi pembukaan film James Bond di fic ini berbeda dengan film aslinya. Yang terkena lelehan merah di sini adalah bulatan teropong dan pada kaca, sedangkan di film sudut pandang diambil dari dalam pistol dan lelehan merah itu pada seluruh layar, bukan bulatannya saja.

Dan bagi yang belum jelas, orang yang pertama kali muncul, yang numpang di truk dan _flirting_ ke siswi-siswi SMA itu adalah orang sama dengan si 'Light' yang muncul kemudian.

Sekian. Saya agak sibuk, jadi entah kapan update. *PLAK!* _Feedback_ pembaca sangat kami perlukan sebagai motivator. ^^ :p

**Li:** Review, please~?


End file.
